Lucien/Contre un ignorant bibliomane
Catégorie:Citation Catégorie: Πρὸς τὸν ἀπαίδευτον καὶ πολλὰ βιβλία ὠνούμενον Catégorie: Lucien Catégorie: 016x Catégorie: grec Catégorie: lecture silencieuse Catégorie: livre Catégorie: littératie Contre un ignorant bibliomane [Adversus Indoctum] (Oeuvres complètes de Lucien de Samosate.- trad. nouvelle avec une introd. et des notes par Eugène Talbot,…- Paris : Hachette, 1912.- LVIII)Sur remacle.org Contre la lecture silencieuse :Tu ne saurais juger de leur beauté, et tu ne peux en faire plus d’usage qu’un aveugle ne jouit des charmes visibles de ses amours. Les yeux tout grands ouverts, j’en conviens, tu regardes tes livres, et, par Jupiter, tu, t’en assouvis la vue, tu en lis même des morceaux au pas de course, l’œil devançant les lèvres. Mais cela ne suffit pas, si d’ailleurs tu ne sais pas ce qui constitue les beautés et les défauts d’un ouvrage, quel est le sens de tous les mots, leur construction, si l’auteur s’est astreint aux règles prescrites, quels sont les termes de bon ou de mauvais aloi, les tournures falsifiées.Autre trad. (Harmon): To be sure you look at your books with your eyes open and quite as much as you like, and you read some of them aloud with great fluency, keeping your eyes in advance of your lips; but I do not consider that enough, unless you know the merits and defects of each passage in their contents Que le livre ne dispense pas du maître :Quand donc as-tu songé à entretenir avec les livres le plus léger commerce ? quel est ton maître ? quels sont tes condisciples ? Et cependant tu espères aujourd’hui que tout cela va pousser de soi-même, si tu possèdes une bibliothèque bien fournie ! Contre l’externalisation du savoir et de l’ignorance des marchands de livre (! cf. Ibn al-Nadîm) :Tu as sans cesse un livre à la main et tu lis continuellement, mais tu ne comprends rien à ce que tu lis ; tu es un âne secouant l’oreille en entendant jouer de la lyre. Si la possession des livres suffisait pour rendre savant celui qui les a, elle serait d’un prix inestimable ; et si le savoir se vendait au marché, il serait à vous seuls qui êtes riches, et vous nous écraseriez, nous les pauvres. Et puis, qui pourrait le disputer en érudition aux marchands, aux bouquinistes, qui en possèdent et en vendent en si grand nombre ? Que le livre n’est qu’un instrument :eût-il à sa disposition les flûtes de Marsyas ou d’Olympe, il est impossible qu’il en joue sans avoir appris. autres extraits… :Tu t’imagines paraître quelque chose dans la science en t’empressant d’acheter les plus beaux livres ; mais l’affaire tourne autrement et ne fait que mieux ressortir ton ignorance. D’autant plus que tu n’achètes pas les meilleurs livres, mais que, t’en rapportant à ceux qui en font l’éloge au hasard, tu deviens un don de Mercure pour les bouquinistes hâbleurs, un trésor assuré aux brocanteurs de cette espèce. Eh ! comment pourrais-tu distinguer les livres anciens, qui ont de la valeur, de ceux qui sont méprisables et moisis, si tu n’en juges que parce qu’ils sont rongés et percés, et si tu ne consultes que les teignes pour faire tes achats ? Quelle connaissance exacte, quelle sûreté, quel discernement espères-tu trouver en elles ? :Ne vois-tu pas que c’est là ton image quand tu tiens dans tes mains un beau livre, habillé de pourpre, garni d’un ombilic d’or, et que tu le lis d’une façon barbare, en l’écorchant et le travestissant de manière à provoquer le rire des habiles, tandis que les flatteurs qui t’environnent et te prodiguent leurs éloges, se tournent de temps en temps l’un vers l’autre pour en faire aussi gorge chaude ? :Quelle ne doit pas être ta honte, lorsque quelqu’un, te voyant un livre à la main, et tu en as toujours, te demande de qui il est, orateur, historien, poète ? Comme tu en as lu le titre, tu as peut-être de quoi répondre, Mais si la conversation s’engage, comme il est tout naturel que cela arrive dans un commerce amical, et que ton interlocuteur blâme ou approuve certains passages, te voilà tout perplexe ; tu n’as pas un mot à dire. :Démétrius le cynique voyait un jour à Corinthe un ignorant qui lisait un livre splendidement orné ; c’étaient, je crois, les Bacchantes d’Euripide. Le lecteur en était à la scène où le messager vient annoncer la mort de Penthée et la fureur d’Agavé. Alors Démétrius, lui arrachant le livre et le mettant en pièces : ” Mieux vaut, dit-il, pour Penthée d’être une bonne fois déchiré par mes mains que mille par ta bouche !” De l’incompatibilité entre la dépravation morale et la lecture :“Il est plus facile de cacher cinq éléphants sous son aisselle qu’un seul mignon.” Eh bien ! un pareil homme ne peut pas se déguiser sous une peau de lion, et tu t’imagines être caché sous un livre ? C’est impossible ; tout te trahira ; tous vos signes caractéristiques te feront découvrir. :Jusqu’ici, en effet, deux objets ont partagé tes soins : acquérir des livres précieux, acheter des gaillards jeunes et déjà mûrs : c’est la double affaire que tu poursuis et pourchasse avec ardeur. :Mon second conseil est facile à suivre : n’achète plus de livres ; tu es assez savant, assez érudit ; tu as bientôt toute l’antiquité sur le bord des lèvres : tu sais toute l’histoire, tous les secrets du langage, beautés et défauts, emploi des termes attiques. Tu es devenu un miracle de sagesse et de science, grâce à ton déluge de livres : rien n’empêche, en effet, que je ne m’amuse un peu avec toi, puisque tu aimes si fort qu’on t’en impose. :Ce qui doit, sans doute étonner davantage, c’est qu’avec une âme comme la tienne, tu oses toucher aux livres, et avec quelles mains ? :Si cependant tu es décidé à ne pas te guérir de cette maladie, suis ta route, achète des livres, enferme-les à clef dans ta maison, et mets ta gloire à les posséder. Cela te suffit. Mais n’y touche pas, ne lis jamais, n’applique point ta langue aux discours, aux poèmes des grands hommes de l’antiquité, qui ne t’ont fait aucun mal. Je sais bien que mes avis sont en pure perte, et, comme dit le proverbe, j’entreprends de blanchir un Éthiopien. Tu continueras d’acheter des livres, tu ne t’en serviras pas, et tu seras la risée des hommes instruits qui n’estiment pas seulement un livre pour sa beauté extérieure et sa magnificence, mais en raison du style et du sens de l’ouvrage. :Ainsi tu peux prêter des livres à d’autres, mais tu n’en saurais faire usage. Et cependant tu n’en as jamais prêté à qui que ce soit: tu es comme le chien qui, couché dans l’écurie, et ne pouvant manger d’orge, ne permet pas au cheval d’en prendre, lui qui peut en manger. Voilà, pour l’instant, ce que j’avais à te dire franchement au sujet de tes livres;